Confronting the Dragon
Confronting the Dragon is an unofficial novel written by Mark Cheverton. It is the third and final book in the Gameknight999 Trilogy and a sequel to ''Battle for the Nether''. It was released on October 21, 2014. Summary Malacoda and Erebus, have taken their monster army to the server that houses the Source, and want to destroy it, extinguishing all the digital lives on all the servers and destroying Minecraft itself. Only Gameknight999, the User-that-is-not-a-user and his army of NPCs can stop them. But they are completely outnumbered. The monster horde is growing, as if they are being helped by someone…or something. Gameknight’s only hope is get to the Source first…build defenses…and hope for a miracle. Secrets lurk in the shadows as Gameknight and his friends race across the server…but that secret has glowing white eyes and is evil beyond comprehension. Can Gameknight999 defeat the monsters of the night with his pitiful army and stand up against this new, bright-eyed threat? This adventure will take you to the edge of excitement and have your heart pumping as you experience this adventure at Gameknight’s side. Plot The ghast king Malacoda and the terrible enderman Erebus have led their monster army to the server that houses the Source, with plans to destroy Minecraft and all the digital lives on its servers before escaping once and for all into the real world. Only Gameknight999, the User-that-is-not-a-user, and his small army of NPCs can stop them. But the monster horde is growing bigger by the day, as if they are being helped by an unknown someone who turns out to be none other than Herobrine, Gameknight helps by making defenses and also attack. He then meets Herder a lanky NPC that is mistreated by the rest of the NPCS. Herder was called Pig-boy and Gameknight999 was afraid to help. Later, they found a village filled with light-crafters, who tell them about the shadow-crafters and a new, more powerful shadow-crafter, who is Herobrine. The light-crafters tell them that there are two keys to the Source, one is the iron rose, which Gameknight999 defeated iron golems by making a water trap to get. The iron rose leads them to a stronghold. Once they got there, Crafter says that the strongholds were once used by NPCS. On the way, Gameknight999 finds a book, one is called The Joining. Hunter is not interested and they proceed, Gameknight999 asks for resources and soon proceed to the End Portal Room. He hears everyone abusing a Herder and herder suddenly runs away. Mason helps but Gameknight999 gets very mad and scolds all the NPCS that they pick on Herder even at his absences. The NPCS follow Gameknight999 to the End. Game knight says that he won't be scared anymore. Finally they reach the End, archers blow up all the Ender Crystals except for two, which Gameknight999 destroy, and kill the Ender Dragon, while Herobrine, Erebus, and Malacoda watch. Just after they leave, Erebus throws Malacoda into the Void so he can be the leader of the army. When they get back to the Overworld, mobs suddenly come out. But users come out too, Shawny leading them. It turns out that they all know about Gameknight as a hero. Gameknight attacks and fights them of. Suddenly Herder comes, with wolves and iron golems to attack the mobs. Gameknight cheers on and knowing he has to do one more thing, he goes into the land of dreams to kill Erebus once and for all. He is hit by Erebus but does not care and laughs. The Enderman King gets angrier and attacks him more. Hunter drops water on Erebus, killing him. Gameknight999 gets his ender pearl, he raises it up and all the mobs flee. Later, he bid his farewell but Mason tells Gameknight999 that he is Notch. Everybody goes to their places using a beacon. Hunter and Stitcher go to Crafter's server to start over. Gameknight believes in himself and goes home to the physical world. He goes upstairs to his sister, to tell her what happened. What he did not notice was Herobrine staring at him through his computer, stating that he will take his revenge. Lesson You have to stand up to your fears, and face bullies. You shouldn't suffer in silence or let anyone else do the same. Category:Books Category:1st Trilogy Category:Wiki